Memories
by Dayana Farfalla
Summary: las memorias, recuerdos, momentos son cosas muy valiosas para el ser humano ¿no? ¿pero que pasaría si de un día para otro se olvidan? lo que es mas ¿si tienes fragmentos de una persona pero no recuerdas quien es, o que es para ti? ¿que harías? ¿ entrarías en la desesperación? ¿ entrarías en la desesperación Hibari Kyoya? para el concurso de DarkinocensDLT y Yami Krismiya


Lo se tarde U.U pero es que secuestraron mi computador y apenas lo termine .espero y todavía quede

Mi género: tragedia, angustia o intento de

Tema: se supone que era semejanzas pero creo que no lo será xD

Categoría: T

Bueno este one-shot es como un capitulo de un fic que tengo en mente hacer en una futuro lejano, bueno tan lejano pero si asi que se los dejo owo

* * *

El olor del desinfectante, el leve sonido del suero al caer, una visión blanca. El lugar: un hospital, si, se encontraba el en una habitación de este lugar un chico azabache inconsciente, con la piel más blanca de lo normal; su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de vendas, su respiración ligera y profunda. En su mente pudo oír unas palabras con una tenue voz

_-es… mi culpa… perdona… pero ya no sufrirás más…_

Como un corte brusco a su sueño, despertó levantando su torso rápidamente, agitando su respiración, un dolor pulsó su cuerpo haciendo que se encorvará de dolor y al tratar de articular palabras notó lo reseco que se encontraban sus labios.

— oh ya despertó _ dijo una enfermera que venía entrando

Mirando extrañado los alrededores de la habitación en la que se encontraba, no recordaba como llego ahí ¿Por qué no recordaba nada? ¿Qué hacia ahí? Ere extraño, el siempre recordaba el nombre, la cara, incluso la dirección a quien tenía pendiente morder hasta la muerte, pero ahora no recordaba nada... y eso si era desesperante…

— ¿Qué hago aquí? _ pregunto el chico

—recibimos una llamada, donde usted se encontraba herido _

— ¿hace cuanto tiempo?_

—hace tres días…

— ¿por qué no despertaba? _ dijo ya entendiendo un poco la desorientación

-por que estuvo inconsciente debido a la gran pérdida de sangre…_ palabras que lo hundieron aun mas en la confusión. Se incorporo de golpe levantado las sabanas que tenia encima y poniendo sus pies en el frio y liso piso, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio y su cuerpo amenazó con caer siendo sostenido por la enfermera

—usted necesita descansar _ dijo la enfermera

— ¿Dónde está? _ pregunto el viendo una y otra vez la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo

— ¿a qué se refiere? _ dijo la señorita dispuesta a ayudar pero, ¿que buscaba él? ¿A qué se refería? Coloco su palma en su rostro retirando sus cabellos azabaches de sus ojos color metal, realmente nunca le había pasado antes esto y le costaba asimilarlo. Para poder hacerlo tenía que aclara su mente, lo cual noto la enfermera

— ¿disculpa?

— ¿Hm?

— ¿desea ir al jardín a tomar aire? _ ofreció la enfermera

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta trasera del hospital, la enfermera llevo al chico al extenso jardín lleno de vivas plantas, flores de todo tipo, árboles frutales y bancas donde la gente suele sentarse.

Buscando un lugar apartado del jardín, lejos de la gente, encontró un banca y procedió a sentarse ahí, debajo de un árbol de limón, su aroma relajaba tanto que no podía evitar respirar profundo, al parecer algo comenzó a lastimar su muslo, la causa fue un pequeño frasco en el que tenía una cabía una florecilla blanca, giró la tapa del frasco y procedió a sacar la flor con su dedo índice y pulgar.

Como si fuese película, las escenas aparecieron en su mente…

_Se encontraba una chica rizada de cabello chocolate sonriendo gentilmente en un campo, tomo un ramo de flores blancas y se dirigía a cierto azabache que observaba a lo lejos de espaldas a ella_

— _¿ya termino su guardia?_ pregunto la chica dirigiéndose a él, este volteo a verla y la vio con su mano extendida con una pequeña flor_

— _es para usted, por cuidarme todo este tiempo _ dijo con una sonrisa _

— _olvídalo, no lo quiero _ dijo regresando su vista a lo lejos _

— _oh! Hibari-sama tiene una basura en el cabello _dijo curiosa la chica observando su azabache cabello del chico, lo cual este comenzó a sacudirse levemente _

—_déjeme ver _dijo la chica comenzando a tocar la supuesta basura y colocar la pequeña flor en la oreja del azabache_

— _¡Hibari-sama kawaii!_grito la chica emocionada perturbado al chico haciendo que volteara y esta rápidamente tomo una foto y Hibari puso su típica cara "te morderé hasta la muerte" y la chica comenzara a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, — aunque si dependía — por todo el campo mientras Hibari la seguía velozmente y al tratar atraparla, ambos tropezaron y cayeron al pasto dejando a la chica debajo de Hibari y este tomo sus muñecas, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y sonriera _

—_si tanto le molesta ¿Por qué no se quita la flor? _ se mofó la chica y este se incorporo, colocándose de espaldas y quitando la pequeña flor de su oreja _

— _herbívora molesta… _dijo mientras la chica sonreía como una flor ante el comentario del chico, y el chico saco un frasco, coloco la flor ahí_

— ¿así llego? susurro_ — ¿quién era?__ Pensó en su interior tratando de recordar forzando su memoria, pero le fue inútil… no conseguía recordar nada de ella

— ¿sería un sueño? _pensó mientras colocaba sus codos en sus muslos y tocaba su cabello; quizá era lo más obvio, un sueño, por que no recordaba nada, pero… ¿Qué hacía en el hospital? Je, buena pregunta… ¿y bien? Si no fue un sueño ¿Qué fue? ¿Por qué estaba herido? ¿Se habría peleado con alguien y habría resultado herido? Hay cuestiones que eso sería imposible, el es fuerte, nunca nadie lo han dejando inconsciente y menos en esas condiciones; si alguien le habría hecho eso al menos tendría la dignidad de recordar quién es, para así morderlo hasta la muerte la próxima vez que lo vea …

—joven, su ropa _ dijo la enfermera entregándoles su camisa limpia, con algunos cosidos en los cortes que se miraban, y así otro recuerdo llego

_Se miro a sí mismo, viendo a una corta distancia a una persona de rodillas y de ella se encontraba en un inmenso charco de sangre, queriéndose acercar a ella, pudo sentir un rápido corte en su espalda y torso haciendo que rápidamente su sangre fluyera tornando su camisa de carmín, para después de un parpadear sentir mas y mas cortes en su cuerpo, dejando fluir mas y mas liquido vital de él, pero no podía ver de quien se trataba, solo veía a esa chica de rodillas bañada en sangre como si la lastimara con solo verla, viendo sus ojos lacrimosos _

Una mirada seria se puso en la visión de la enfermera haciendo que respingara

— ¿s-si?

— ¿había alguien más cuando me encontraron? _ pregunto muy serio

—n-no… solo a usted _ dijo la enfermera

El azabache tomó rápidamente la camisa y procedió a ponérsela e igualmente a comenzar a apresurar el paso, hasta llegar al punto de estar corriendo, dio un salto por encima de la barda del hospital y caer firmemente sobre el suelo, gruño del dolor al sentir haber afectado sus heridas

—_huye… _ _oyó en su mente una voz entrecortada

Recorría las calles de la cuidad desesperado, ¿Dónde está esa chica? ¿Seguirá ahí? Al único lugar al que pudo ir sin pensarlo fue su apreciada escuela, le daría una pista… quería saber…

Llego a la escuela nami-chuu, apresurando su paso, deslizo la puerta de la sala de recepción, su condición no era nada buena, sus heridas comenzaron a abrirse, su visión se le estaba haciendo borrosa y todo le estaba dando vueltas

— líder _ llamo un hombre alto

— kusakabe _ contesto el dirigiéndose a él y tomo por el cuello de la camisa

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién es? _ decía con tono serio y raro para el haciendo que preocupara al alto afectando que retrocediera y llegara a tirar una fila de papeles, el azabache diviso algo e inmediatamente soltó al mayor, procediendo inclinarse a tomar lo que vio caer, una foto, pero de el

_Se encontraba la castaña observando _la sala de recepción con una cámara en mano

— _¡Hibari-sama foto! _ exclamo la chica, haciendo que el chico volteara y ligeramente sonriera en son de burla, lo que no le gusto fue la luz del flash que comprobó la toma, volviendo a con sus documentos, ella se acerco a una pila de libros que era diferente a los demás_

— _¿esto los confisca? Vaya… estoy segura que al leer esto su mente se volvió pervertida ¿verdad? _dijo riéndose _

—…_. — _

—_ok, estoy bromeando, usted no es un pervertido o ¿sí? _ dijo la chica y este se levanto de su escritorio con una sonrisa y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos dos_

— _¿quieres probar? _ dijo acorándola en la puerta de la sala, esta rápidamente busco la mano del picaporte y deslizar, pero fue detenido por una mano firme del azabache, quedando tan cerca que podía sentir sus exhalaciones. La chica sonrojada, trato de sacar su valor _

—_b-bas... ¡Basta! _ dijo alejándolo — no juegue conmigo por favor _ dijo con la cabeza baja, con un tono desilusionando _

— _¿Quién dijo que jugaba? _ dijo acercándose y la chica se sorprendió al oír esas palabras _

…

—Kusakabe… _

— ¿si líder?

— ¿dónde me encontraron? _ dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo

— En la azotea de la escuela _ contesto, rápidamente deslizo fuertemente la puerta y apresuro el paso ¿Por qué sentía tan importante esa chica? Buscaba desesperado el lugar

—_nee, cantare para ti, para que puedas dormir y olvidar todo…_

Su respiración se había acelerado sus heridas se había abierto a su totalidad provocando que la sangre recorriera por su torso manchando su camisa y pantalón, su vista se había hecho aun mas borrosa

_~ Si alcanzara mi deseo ahora, antes de que este cuerpo desaparezca… abrázame fuertemente una vez más~ _

Esa voz; a pesar de ser hermosa, se podía oír quebrada, angustiosa ¿Sonara como si se despidiera? ¿Un adiós?

_~ […] no cumplimos nuestras promesas, ¡incluso ahora lo recuerdo!, recuerdos que tenia y se han ido para siempre, eran tan radiantes ~_

Recuerdos, memorias, justo ahora recordaba ¿Por qué ahora? Su sonrisa, su voz, su rostro todo… todo llegaba ¿cómo pudo olvidar algo así?

_~yo quisiera estar contigo… pero no podemos vernos de nuevo ~_

¿A qué se refiere? ¿Son sentimientos de ella? ¿O son del? Cada vez lo confundía su mente

_~para mí siempre estas cerca, para levantarme como solo tú lo haces, por favor no cambies ~ _

No... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Por qué era tan difícil entender! Su cuerpo ya no podía mas, para evitar una caída, se recargo en una pared, mientras mantenía su cabeza baja y sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos, ligeramente murmuro

—no te vayas… _ su respiración se acortaba y sudor comenzaba a brotar para después continuar con su recorrido a más no poder

_~por favor abrázame fuertemente una vez más~_

Llegando ya casi a su destino subiendo las escaleras, las heridas ya no soportaban mas, podía colapsar

— _nee, ¿podrías decir mi nombre por primera y última vez? _

Llegando a las puertas que conducían a la azotea, las abrió violentamente, viendo una visión blanca a sus ojos y la noción de estar alguien ahí

— _¡_Lia! _ dijo firmemente pero no había nadie que oyera, no… nadie, solo él se encontraba ahí y nadie más… solo para sentir un leve olor a sangre en el aire del incidente ocurrido

El azabache cayó de rodillas al suelo bajando su rostro, golpeo fuertemente el suelo y liquido cristalino cayó al suelo ¿sudor? ¿Lagrimas? ¿Qué era?

No podemos decir a ciencia cierta que fue, el único testigo presente fue el atardecer que dio conclusión a su larga y absurda búsqueda que no llego a nada y solo él supo que liquido corporal era, solo él y nadie más…

* * *

Lista para los tomatazos, dinamitazos y quizá bolillazos (?) si mejor bolillazos por que por hambre la musa no se concentro xD

Creo que me quedo un poco OOC si…

Si quieren saber que canción es Last song de Gackt T.T la oí cuando se me ocurrió la idea y decidí ponerla ya que me ayudo xP

Me disculpare la tardanza en do actualizar mis fics pero lo continuare lo más pronto posible! Lo prometo!

reviews?! ^^


End file.
